


Lovely Things

by fin_flora



Series: femme fragile [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Femininity, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, now with "fanart" ...(sketch), switch!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fin_flora/pseuds/fin_flora
Summary: Dan doesnt want to conform to stereotypes. And thats okay.Phil doesnt believe in labels. And they love each other.x





	Lovely Things

Sometimes.

Dan was home alone when the door ringed, he almost didnt notice because of ´immersion´. Which was the reason why their doorbell was always so loud in the first place. He pulled of the VR-thing and hurried to the door. He awkwardly took the package from the postman, heart beating loud in his chest. They made briefly eyecontact, weird tension in the air. Dan almost forgot to say thanks and goodbye as the man in uniform strolled of.

He looked down at it after he closed the door, reading the logo and swallowed. His stomach dropped as he realised that it was indeed what he had hoped for. A nervous feeling spread through him, mixed with excitement and hopefulness. He took it to their bedroom, ripping it open on the bed as he sat infront of it. His legs crossed.

Dan opened the lid, moving some soft paper out of the way as two fabrics came into view. He let his hand wander over the melange-black smooth one first. He took it into his hands and held it up infront of him, smiling to himself as his heart fluttered. It had a linear design, not to many details that would make it look like something special. But it was, to him. 

He put it down on the bed and touched the other one. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled it out of the box and placed it into his lap. The fabric was soft and a bit heavier, in a nice melange dark grey colour. He touched the straps attached to it, the simple, clean design continuing in this piece.

He took a deep breath before he held it up infront of himself. The fabric flowed with the hurried movement, and Dan gulped. It looked pretty. Better than he had imagine. He got up and walked to their big mirror, holding it up infront of his chest. He looked up as he spread out the fabric over his thighs. 

Dan sighed relieved, it looked like it would fit, not to short either. He put it aside and stripped down to his black boxer briefs. The black shirt went on first, the soft material lied perfectly comfortable on his skin. He buttoned it up, leaving the top one open, directly under the small collar. It wasnt even too tight around the chest, and it wasnt too short on the sleeves, it was fitted perfectly to his body. 

Dan took the second piece with him to the mirror and pulled it over his head. The wooly, soft texture moved loosely over his belly and thighs, ending on mid-thigh height. He straightened the straps over his shoulders and buttoned up the buttons. They were on the side, over his hips, the black shirt visible through big cut-outs on the sides.

Dan looked back in the mirror and ran his hands over his body, playing with the fabric. His fingers found the hidden pockets and he smiled, looking at himself from the side, turning around. He was happy with this outfit, it accented his long legs. While moving his hands in the pockets, he realised that he probably should wear different underwear with it. 

This wasnt about femininity per se, sometimes he just wanted to look cute or feel sexy without any fixed labels attached to it. It gave him comfort, and it was fun to be able to express yourself how you want to. And not how you´re supposed to.

He gave it one last twirl before he took the clothes off again, ready to put them into the washing machine. He went back to playing VR until not that much later, Phil was back home. Dan didnt mention the package to Phil, he would rather show him, than tell.

~

A couple of days later, Dan sat in their upstairs lounge, nestled into a sofa. He had finally the time and space to clear his mind. They were doing a lot of work in the new year, but today was a free day. He sipped on his green tea while he looked out of the windows. Phil was still asleep, which left Dan to his own thoughts. 

Dan took a deep breath and stretched his body before he got up and walked to their terrace. It was a grey london day, perfect to stay inside, not that he needed a reason for that. But it set the right atmosphere, rain drippling on the wood flooring, creating his own theme tune.

Some time went by just listening to the rain. At one point though he felt the cold sneak up to him. He ventured into their apartment and found his way to the bathroom. His plan was simple, getting a hot bath was the right thing to do on such a day. He stripped after he turned on the hot water and grabbed the lavender bath salt, putting some of it into the tub. 

The bath was relaxing, heat seeping into his muscles and the lovely lavender calming his mind. He sighed as he leaned back, sinking into the water a bit further, his knees pooking out. He looked down on himself, his skin red from the hot water. 

His hands wandered over his legs, as he sighed again. Inner battle of ´should he or should he not´ coming to an end as his left hand slid between his legs. He touched himself teasingly. They have been to busy the last days, sex not a priority, one of the natural downsides of independence. He played with his skin and head, dick slowly growing harder in his hand as he caressed it with his thumb.

Dan put his free hand behind his head and spread his legs further, closing his eyes as he relaxed. Pleasure rolled through his length as he built up a comfortable rhythm with his hand. He enjoyed the feeling, not necessary in a hurry to take himself to the finish. 

The sensation took him away from his mind, he wasnt sure how long he stroked his dick. His fingers touched all those right spots, making himself pant and moan quietly. Dan teased himself a bit, stroking faster and harder, playing with his tip before he let go of his dick. He watched it twitch in the water, tip poking out as he felt it pulsing. 

He touched himself lazily before he went faster again, teasing himself to the edge before he stopped again. Dan could hear Phil clink around in the kitchen after some time, finally awake as it seems. He thought about Phils soft and smooth skin, his perky rosy nipples and his dick. 

Dan groaned quietly as he thought about Phils dick, stroking himself faster. How it felt inside him, filling him up so perfectly, or how it bounced between them when Phil rode him, slamming those cute cheeks down on him. Dan could feel himself get closer again, not holding back this time. He scraped the edge, stroking his dick harder a few more times as pleasure finally pulsed through him. 

Dan moaned deeply as cum spill out of him, a few drops reaching his chest. He looked down to his dick and massaged it with his thumb, twitching at the feeling before he let go of it. He blinked as he came out of his daze, feeling a pleasant bliss. He felt the cold water around him, and took a quick hot shower to wash himself off and get warm again. The lavender odour staying with him.

~

Phil smiled to himself as the smell of coffee filled the kitchen, calming the pain of raw existence he had every morning. He sipped on it as he walked to their sofas, finding a comfortable spot as he settled down. He could hear the shower get turned off and looked forward to be spending the day with Dan. 

In the meantime he turned on the console, drowning his busy, restless mind into distraction. Colours and characters taking over his senses as he enjoyed his coffee, caffeine lifting his spirit. He palyed a while, finishing up a quest as he looked back to his phone, checking the time.

He wondered what Dan was taking so long with and paused the game. He needed a second coffee so he strolled to the kitchen and put on a cattle before he went looking. They hadnt had their good morning kiss yet, and to be honest Phil was yearning it. 

-

Dan looked in the mirror. He had big woolly socks on his feet, the kind grandmothers knitted, made with thick yarn. His legs were nacked and the next thing that came was his new outfit with a loose fluffy cardigan on top. He walked to their glass cabinet and took the small metal box from it. 

He opened it carefully and peaked inside, finding what he was looking for. He walked back to look in the mirror as he put in his earrings. The two small silver dots shimmering delicately as he turned his face. 

He smiled pleased, looking over himself again. He put his hand into the pocket and got out his phone, snapping a few pictures. Its no the time to share those with the world, but he knew looking back at these would make him happy one day. 

Dan was still busy trying to find a good picture, when the door opened slowly. Phil poked his head into their room, looking towards the bed. Dan looked back up at him, timid smile on his face as Phil came in slowly and leaned against the wall. His eyes wandering over Dan, making him blush.

Phil didnt expect to find Dan in a dress like that today. It wasnt to uncommon, and most of the time it wasnt even mentioned between the two of them. That meant besides the comforting complements. Today though, today was different, because Phil genuinely didnt know what to say. 

-

He slumped with his shoulder against the wall, his eyes roaming over Dan. The cuteness of this man made Phils heart jump. He somehow managed to shoot Dan a smile, who was looking back at him with an endearing, meek expression.

Phil moved away from the wall and into the room, hand automatically reaching for him. He pulled him up, against his chest, looking over his face lovingly. Phil cupped his cheek, thumb caressing it as he finally broke the silence. 

„You look lovely Dan“ He nuzzled his nose, as hands hold onto each other. „..Thanks“ Dan looked sheepish at him, rosy patches on his cheeks and his fluffy curly hair not helping to break the spell Phil was under. 

Phil hummed „I cant believe you exist sometimes..“, slotting their lips together. Dan smiled into the kiss and pulled Phil closer, lips pressing firm against each other. Phil moved his free hand under Dans cardigan, fondling his side, feeling the soft fabric. 

They kissed, lips moving gently over each other as teeth nibbled from time to time. Phil sighed against Dans lips as the kiss ended, both of them leaving little kisses on each others mouth. They smiled as their eyes locked. „Ready for breakfast?“ Phil nuzzled his nose again. „Yes!... I´m starving..“ 

Dan let go of Phil, food being the more important notion here, and grabbed his phone. „What are we having?“ Phil chuckled, happy to have his loud, eccentric Dan back. „How about toast?“ Dan smiled at him „Alright..“ 

Phil stopped him in his tracks and looked over him again. „I mean it Dan, it looks incredible on you...“ Dan blushed „Phil..“his voice soft. Their lips were back together in a gentle kiss and Phil hummed. „I love you Danny..“ Dans eyes twinkled at him before he buried his face in his neck mumbling a „love you“ back. Phil closed his arms around him, his heart fluttering. They stayed like this for moment before they went to have breakfast together, loving smiles never leaving their faces.

.  
.  
.

[](https://www.pic-upload.de)  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you´re good! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> If you like what I write about, leave a comment/ kudos. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
